Often times health care providers have to deal with patients who have a high probability of getting sick to their stomach and vomiting. Such a situation occurs regularly in emergency rooms in hospitals and clinics.
Conventional waste containers are known that are hand held by patients and health care providers. These include various vomit bags, dishes and bowls. However in many situations the patient or user of the vomit collecting device cannot do so on their own because of some incapacity. These patients require assistance from another to hold and handle the vomit collecting device which is not only unpleasant, if the user vomits, but also, in an emergency medical situation, ties up another health care provider.